


Relapse (Is a Part of Recovery)

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluffy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Relapsing, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: The path towards recovery is steep, and sometimes, Draco just can't deal with it on his own. It feels like his future will always be shaped by his past mistakes, and the fact that Lucius likes to remind him of them, even from Azkaban, is just the icing on the cake.Luckily, he's not alone. Harry is there to remind him he's worthy of forgiveness.





	Relapse (Is a Part of Recovery)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for December's Drabble Challenge. Thanks so much to Gem for the amazing prompt ❤

Everything was spiralling down. His father’s words burned inside him even through the parchment, and Draco couldn’t help it. He reached for the blade.

He’d quit. He really had. He knew the pain wouldn't fix anything, and that he'd regret it. 

He pressed the blade to the head of the snake.

He shouldn't do it. He'd promised Harry he wouldn't. He'd convinced himself it would never happen again. 

But there were so many scars on his wrists… what was one more anyway?

As the bead of blood grew on his skin, he thought of Harry. He’d be so upset when he found out, but he'd try to hide it to comfort Draco. He’d remind Draco his father wasn’t right—that he wasn't a monster, nor just his past mistakes. That he was worthy of love and forgiveness.

It was selfish, but Draco wanted to hear that so bad.

Too soon the pain subsided, and back came the pressure in his chest, along with the filthiness and shame.  

It was an hour later that Harry found him, lying on their bed staring at his wrist. He lied down beside Draco, shoes and all, and he tenderly brushed Draco’s fringe away from his eyes.

“Draco.” The love in his voice made tears prickle in Draco's eyes.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know.” How could he fill Draco with such tranquillity? “I'm going to hug you now, okay?”

Draco simply nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ❤


End file.
